Dementor
by ReinaMalfoyEvans
Summary: Una historia cortita sobre nustros amigos besucones. Narrado en primera persona.


**¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con mi obsesión por los casos perdidos, y esta vez toca un precioso One shot sobre los dementores, tal vez un poco compacto. Se aceptan de todo menos crucios... Pasen y lean.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente. Yo hubiese matado a Ron en la batalla final.**

La mujer ha caído al suelo, ciega por el terror y por las lágrimas que anegan sus ojos, mientras que, a tientas, busca su varita. Siento una punzada de felicidad, de alivio supremo mejor dicho, y asumo que ha debido de encontrarla. La mujer parpadea, desalojando las lágrimas y apunta con vacilación, mientras murmura 'Expecto patronus'.

Sé como funciona, por supuesto. Lo he visto muchísimas veces, más de las que podría contar. Encantamiento y recuerdo feliz. Pero a veces no es suficiente, para su desgracia. Y para suerte mía.

Recuerdo haber estado en esa misma posición. Haber agitado la varita, haber susurrado esas mismas palabras. Y haber fallado. Sentir como mis piernas se doblaban y mis ojos se cerraban. Fallar y perder mi alma. Pero era mucho peor que eso.

Si supieran, si todas las personas que escapan de mí lo supieran, escaparían aún con más fuerza, impelidos por el horror. Si supieran que, cuando pierdes el alma, pierdes mucho más. Porque te conviertes en lo que más odias, porque si supiesen que no vas a poder volver a sentir paz, que vas a ser la pesadilla del mundo, el sudor caliente y pegajoso que sientes bajando por tu espalda cuando me veas, el frío, la desesperación y el terror que va a sentir cuando esté en frente tuya. Saber que el miedo y la infelicidad te van a perseguir siempre. Muchos se suicidarían si supiesen que si pierdes el alma, te conviertes en tu asesino y en el verdugo de otros. En un dementor. En lo que soy.

No me pregunto por que hago lo que hago. La curiosidad, el remordimiento, son sentimientos humanos, cosa que yo no soy, ni voy a ser nunca. Tal vez por soledad. Tal vez estamos tan desesperados que buscamos volver a tener alma aunque solo sea un segundo. Aunque tengamos que absorber la felicidad de otros. Aunque tengamos que quitarles el alma, pero ni siquiera podamos quedarnos con lo que hemos robado, porque hay otro como nosotros en el lugar en el que debería estar nuestro premio.

Nunca me he mirado en un espejo, tampoco. Pero la primera vez que besé a alguien, la primera vez que tuve esperanza de poder reemplazar lo que me robaron-mi alma- por otra, esa primera vez que ayudé a que fuésemos más numerosos, vi como era ser como yo. Como me veían mis víctimas. La capucha calada, pues nuestros ojos, espejos del alma, permanecían petrificados por el terror aún después de perderlo todo. Los humanos enloquecerían si nos mirasen directamente a los ojos. Posiblemente morirían, y las almas se nos escaparían entre nuestros dedos. No sería muy útil.

Por un momento, al ver al nuevo dementor, mi creación, alzándose ante mí, sentí una punzada de terror, intrínseco, alarmante, primitivo. Humano. Pero solo fue un segundo, un instante de debilidad provocado por el beso.

No pretendo justificar mi modo de existir, puesto que es una tontería. Una futilidad demasiado vana como para plantearla. Ni siquiera un planteamiento idealista, sino una tremenda contradicción de nuestra naturaleza. Las naturalezas no cambian, la crueldad permanece.

Es por eso por lo que, mientras esta historia está siendo contada, me he ido aproximando a la mujer que yace en el suelo, ahora completamente desmayada. Y la Beso.

Cuando se produce el contacto, siento, por unos segundos preciosos, una oleada de felicidad, calma y corrección que me inunda. Una profunda alegría en avalancha llega mientras que los ojos de la desconocida se van apagando.

Sé que más tarde, una figura envuelta en una capa negra se alzará, dejando su cuerpo atrás, y que buscará encontrar su alma robada arrebatando por sí sola todas las posibles.

Todo es una cadena. Lo afirmaría cualquiera de los nuestros, lo afirma el susurro de mi capa al deslizarse, lo susurro yo mismo, aunque no sea nada, desde mi indiferencia.

No hago más que expresar mi ausencia de humanidad. La humanidad es tan liviana e inútil, se desvanece y al final es como si nunca hubiese existido. Y ya no existe en mí.

**Si, un completo desastre. Pero así soy yo. Un poco caótica, confusa y dramática. Tanto si os ha gustado como si os ha horrorizado, hacédmelo saber dejando un bonito review.**


End file.
